


【DV】Autumn Day

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 5DV他早该知道的。本就不存在什么动机纯洁的秋季郊游。🔞  野合  双性哥
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	【DV】Autumn Day

时值深秋，蝉鸣与汗湿的衬衫成为过去时。暑气熏蒸退居幕后，微凉的秋意透过针织外套，无声地留下一片细小的颗粒彰显自己的存在感。街道两旁的枫树银杏树经一夜风吹拂，金黄与火落了满地。

但丁难得起了个大早，哼着歌，站在镜子面前仔仔细细把胡子刮了个干净。睡眼惺忪的维吉尔坐在床沿边看着他不修边幅的兄弟把自己捯饬的像个二十多岁英俊帅气的小伙子——对方甚至翻出多年前一件修身的夹克换上，紧接着叽叽喳喳地向他炫耀自己居然还能把这身肌肉塞得进年轻时候的衣裳。

“你有约会？”他皱着眉头，终究还是忍不住问，“要么就是见鬼了。”

但丁做完最后一道工序——喷了点骚包的古龙水，笑眯眯地凑过去黏腻地亲吻兄长的侧脸，被略显嫌弃地推了推，却也没有进一步的抗拒。

“的确有约会。”他笑着说，“只不过不是跟别人，是和你。”

维吉尔眼皮一跳，拒绝的话已然在嘴边，又被胞弟充斥期待光芒的狗狗眼逼到生生咽下去。

“……不要人多的地方。”他做出巨大的妥协。

结果就演变成现在这样，维吉尔冷淡地想，像个弱智似的笔直地坐在摩托车后座，该死的但丁还刻意骑的飞快——他精心打理过的发丝被逆风吹乱，碎发不老实地扫在眼睛上，痒入心扉。

如果说外表上的不体面尚可忍受，他咬着牙抓紧身下的坐垫，让他搂着但丁的腰防止自己因为惯性摔下去，唯独这样的示弱，绝对做不到！

“我建议你抱紧我，”但丁的喊叫声在狂风中滑稽地分岔，像是什么漏了风的音响，“这个速度摔到地上，可不那么优雅——”

想也别想。维吉尔的指甲几乎陷没入坐垫的皮革，用愈发笔挺的坐姿宣告他的固执。但丁勾起嘴角了然地笑，坏心思的种子在心底发了芽。

于是在拐入一处偏僻幽静的小路时，恶魔猎人猛的刹车，心满意足地骗到兄长温热的胸膛贴上他的后背。

“但、丁！”

他听见自己的名字被一字一顿地咀嚼嚼碎，求生欲令他迅速举手求饶。

“我错了！我投降！”但丁敏捷地左右横跳躲过几发饱含怒意的幻影剑——其中一支擦着他的胯下而过，即使是传奇恶魔猎人也情不自禁落下几滴冷汗。

“你瞧这里，”他努努嘴，示意维吉尔从愠怒中分些神眷顾一眼美丽的大自然，“安静，迷人，最重要的是——”他拉长尾音，故弄玄虚。

“这里没人。只有咱们两个。”

最后一根指着他鼻尖的幻影剑消散了。

“所以？”维吉尔不为所动地哼了一声，“你把我载过来就是为了和我在这决斗？”他不太浪漫的灵魂实在想不出除此之外的另一解。

但丁遗憾地叹息。“老哥，”他循循善诱，“我以为我们已经过了一言不合就开打的年纪了。”

“事实上，永不过时。”

“我不。魔生苦长，我们总得对自己好点，不是吗？”

维吉尔玩味地挑起眉。

“你是要……在这里？”他斟酌用词，换了种委婉的说法。

“为什么不呢？”但丁没能及时参透兄长的言外之意。他转过身，无比自然地脱下大衣铺在尚有些湿漉漉的草地。“请。”他弯下腰，仿佛体贴的绅士在向一位端庄的淑女行礼——多可笑的形容——并且做了一个浮夸的“请”的手势。

这一次维吉尔没有再推三阻四。相反，顺从到一反常态。他慢悠悠地走上前，撩开过长的风衣摆，撑着兄弟的衣服缓缓下坐。

但丁愉快地笑了，同样走过去，正打算一屁股直接坐在维吉尔身边，一股大力袭向他的衣领。

天旋地转间，他被维吉尔拽到了身上。

“如果你在想做这种事，”维吉尔清冷诱惑的嗓音紧贴着他的耳廓，呼出的温热湿气喷洒为它染上可疑的红云，“不妨直说。”他的兄长补充道，“你知道我不会拒绝你的求欢。”

这显然超出预料。两手撑在兄长的两侧，但丁无奈地撇了撇嘴角。如果这时候告诉维吉尔他只是单纯想跟他坐下来聊聊天，增进点兄弟情谊，顺带看看枫叶回旋下落的美景，还能不能保住以后的性福生活——他知道维吉尔的脸皮很薄，并且极度心口不一。拂了他的面子或是难得主动的邀约下场究竟如何，他甚至不敢去多想。

到底是前任魔王的余威尚在，但丁心有余悸地咽了口唾沫，殊不知这个动作在维吉尔眼中更是象征饥渴难耐的信号。

眼看维吉尔抬起腿，暗示性地用膝盖顶弄他的裤裆，脐下三寸燃起热潮的那一刻但丁知道眼下必须做出这艰难的抉择：是煞风景地解释清楚，还是将错就错？

当然是后者。

他从善如流地俯下身，搂着他哥哥的脑袋交换了一个让双方都差点喘不上气的热吻。维吉尔回吻的相当卖力，但丁想，或许他闷骚的兄长在野外幕天席地的环境内更容易被撩拨起潜藏的情欲，仿佛野兽回归山林，赤裸的野性于此得以完全释放。

“真热情。”一吻毕，但丁舔断二人口中牵出的淫糜银丝，凑过去用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭维吉尔的鼻梁，嗓音在升腾欲望的熏染下低了好几个八度，“在草地上会让你更兴奋吗？我亲爱的哥哥。”他得寸进尺，灵活的舌头像把顽皮的梳子舔弄起兄长的睫毛。

“啰嗦...”维吉尔呼吸不稳，却还在固守最后的骄矜，偏过脸试图躲避但丁大型猫科动物一般的舔舐，“如果你少做点这些有的没的，我们还能赶在晚饭前回去。”他压低声线，全然忘记率先挑起欲望之火的人是他自己。

“哦，真贴心。”但丁怪叫一声，“我们的大魔王终于打算做个好父亲了吗？”他意有所指，而维吉尔立刻威胁地眯起了眼——他知道但丁说不出什么好话。

“我警告你...”

“还是说，做个好妈咪，嗯？”

恨不得用视线将那张洋溢得意笑容的面孔烧出个洞，他第一次那么痛恨阎魔刀没有带在身边。该死的双向信任。

“放松，放松些...”但丁在他耳边轻声细语地劝诱，口上是这么说，手上却极尽淫浪之事。

褪去方才游刃有余的强势态度，维吉尔几乎软成一滩春水，大张着双腿任凭兄弟的手指在花穴内肆意开拓进出；叽咕水声回荡在寂静的山野，为这场背德的野合演奏淫糜前调。

我到底还是高估了自己的忍耐力，他抬起手臂，遮住眼尾那一抹艳红的痕迹。山野固然僻静，人迹罕至，可啁啾低鸣着的鸟雀一刻不停地提醒着他：斯巴达的长子，高傲的魔剑士，此时正在和胞弟扮演一对放荡的情侣，以天为幕，以地为席地行那苟且之事。

维吉尔不合时宜地想起他的儿子——或者说，他们的儿子。数年前塔顶一夜的记忆随着时光沙漏的流逝早已变得模糊不清，宛如泛黄的书页，久到令他忘却生产之苦，弃子之痛。一切糟糕的回忆和经历曾被深藏在暗渊的最深处，而如今无情的主人挥舞利刃，不带一丝眷恋地将它们连根铲除。他的心空了一块，漏着风，外表上看似一座肃穆庄严的神庙，然而当信徒打开大门，内里却只余一片黑暗。

是但丁照亮了阴影，锲而不舍的用爱意与厚脸皮，将他这支有裂纹的古瓶修补到光洁如新。

而爱这个词太沉重。一声压抑的呻吟从他的唇齿间流淌，下意识的，他伸出另一只手企图捂住自己的嘴，却被中途拦截下，身上的掠夺者强硬地让他与自己十指相扣。

“我喜欢听你的叫声。”但丁柔和地说，在维吉尔怒点的边缘行走是他引以为傲的技巧，“我弄的你舒服吗？说出来，我还可以更厉害一些。”

他甚至没有摘下手套，只是将食指和中指并拢，快而密集地捣弄刮蹭敏感的前穴；维吉尔小巧的阴蒂在这番蹂躏下颤巍巍露出了头，猎人舔了舔下唇，不加怜惜地拧上去。

维吉尔爆发出一声堪称放浪的尖叫。尾音婉转旖旎，惊飞了二人头顶树枝上栖息的鸟。

“你是个混蛋。”他的哥哥急促地低喘，终于舍得露出面纱后的脸庞供他观赏，话中一丝若有若无的哭腔没有被漏听，不似斥责，更类调情般的嗔怨。被生生指奸到潮吹的羞耻宛如一座大山压垮了维吉尔摇摇欲坠的自尊心，隐有泪光的眸瞥见但丁满手晶莹的液体，鸵鸟再一次把自己埋进了沙子里。

现在哭还为时尚早，但丁似笑非笑地凝视着他。

近在咫尺的距离令他能够细细端详维吉尔那双美丽的眼——被笼罩在阴影之下的瞳孔得以释放出最为惑人的光芒。那是一片缥缈的银，隐约中带点鸢尾花的色彩，比旧时光更浅，更为深邃，杂糅着柔软与眷恋的万种情愫让他沉醉其中；水汽退散的很快，但仍然有迹可循。

他不介意甚至是钟情于挖掘兄长各式不同的可爱细节。比如维吉尔嗜甜，在这一点上他们兄弟两人倒是不遑多让：用完甜点后下意识吸吮手指上残余巧克力的煽情画面有幸目睹过便再难忘却。撩人者尚不自知，不止一次狐疑地回望直勾勾盯着他看的胞弟。

“看什么？”维吉尔蹙眉质问他，嘴角还沾了点引人遐想的奶油。

“吃你自己那份，我不会让给你的。”哦，他竟然认为但丁看上的是他盘中的蛋糕。

他想要的更多，更过分。

“但——但丁！！”美妙的惊呼。头皮上传来的尖锐刺痛，但丁被迫从汁水淋漓的花唇中抬起头，冲着恼羞成怒的兄长咧嘴一笑。

“你分明喜欢这个。”他故作委屈，“每次我帮你舔你都兴奋的要死，水也流个不停，里面好会吸，紧咬着我的舌头不……”

维吉尔一把捂住他的嘴，后者不甘心地朝他眨眼睛，伸出舌尖轻挠他的手心。

“闭嘴。”维吉尔阴沉地说，掌心湿润的瘙痒惹的他心头火起，于是反手一巴掌不轻不重抽上但丁的脑门。“如果你要，舔，”描绘得如此详细对他而言到底还是太过困难，“就闭上嘴，专心舔。”他竭力让自己的表情凶狠点，最好是像往常起手居合那样杀意凛然。

而但丁寻得他懈怠的契机，双手铁钳般锁住兄长毫无防备的手腕，用了点蛮力将它们拉至维吉尔身前牢牢固定住。

“那我要开始享用了，哥哥。”他笑着说，埋下头，高耸的鼻尖戳进泛着玫瑰色的阴阜。

阴蒂被含在口中吮吸的瞬间维吉尔便仓促地经历了一次小高潮。他的喉间发出无意义的抽气声，小腹痉挛上挺，前穴亢奋地缩个不停，夹在但丁脑袋旁两条修长的腿不自主地绞紧，分不清它的主人到底是想把人推远，还是拉得更近。澄澈晶莹的液体从甬道深处涌出，尽数落进身下人尽心尽力伺候的嘴里。

“..够了！”维吉尔含糊不清地喊，而他装聋作哑权当什么也没听见，卷起舌头有节奏地用力弹动瑟缩的肉粒。但丁有的是办法治一治兄长恼人的心口不一，在这一点上他的身体要诚实的多——被紧抓住手腕令年长的半魔无法挣脱桎梏，徒劳地扭动腰肢试图躲避雌穴的蹂躏也做不到，随着花唇被整个包进口中舔咬吸吮发出难耐的低吟。

“你知道我不会停下来的。”但丁更为用力地攥紧他的手，按下那些野猫抓挠似的攻击，唇舌再次发挥传奇的威力把汁水泛滥的阴穴撩拨到决堤，期间不忘抬眼窥探维吉尔动情迷乱的脸——不得不说，他哥哥引以为傲的自制力此时此刻显得那么不堪一击。

但丁恶劣地想看维吉尔颜面尽失在自己面前哭泣的景象，操动情欲这把精致的剔骨刀凌迟他自持和矜贵，让他陷于快感的浪潮迷失自我，恣意落下情难自抑的泪水。诚然他深爱维吉尔勾起的浅笑，或是高高在上睥睨的模样，仿佛在诱惑信徒将他拉下神坛一品芳泽。正如月有阴晴圆缺，看惯了凛然孤傲的弯月，但丁也会期望一览满月那晚笼罩在薄云密雾下的脆弱。他的心底困着一只野兽，浓稠的爱意与无法割舍的人性是紧缚着它的铁锁，而打开原始欲望的秘钥握在背负罪孽十字架的人手中。

对维吉尔多年的渴望一经释放便如同洪水猛兽，冲毁二人之间好不容易栽培起的爱意种苗。所以他只能自虐地握紧缰绳，放任手掌被勒出道道血痕。可丝毫不知大祸即将临头的维吉尔总是不知死活地挑衅他，苍白的手抚上他肌肉隆起的小臂——也许在他那乖张的兄长看来是表达纵容的独特方式。每到这个时候他只想掐着维吉尔的脖子把他摁进床榻间，告诉他“你根本不了解我”，然后一遍遍贯穿那两个饥渴的穴：雌穴会是最先饱受凌虐的那一个，真魔人滚烫的精液将灌满它，令主人平坦的小腹饱胀得如同临盆的产妇；被幽蓝长尾遮遮掩掩的后穴也别想逃过这一劫——既然你如此爱惜这条尾巴，那便用它来取悦自己吧。尾尖带刺又如何？维吉尔极富韧性内里就是用来包容一切的。但丁知道空气中弥漫的血腥味刺激的不仅仅是他的恶魔阀门，他的哥哥同样为此深深着迷。或许在疼痛的刺激下维吉尔的魔力会失控，化身另一只青色的大恶魔与他交媾；又或者他不会，保持脆弱的人型，咬紧牙关任由冷汗滑过线条优美的下颚线，宛如殉道者般承受双重的苦楚和欢愉。

没人能在这般高频率的舌奸下保持从容，维吉尔也不例外。他的紧身皮裤被褪至膝盖的部位——狡猾的手段，除非受害者主动扯碎裤子否则再无抵抗的可能。显然好面子的半魔不愿意在事后光裸着下身乘着胞弟的摩托接受路人目光的洗礼，那还不如现在就用幻影剑扎穿他俩一了百了。但丁把控着他的命门，是他自愿奉上的，结出的苦果只能由他咽下。

但丁发觉他的舌头被层叠的穴肉紧密包裹，维吉尔浑身痉挛着发抖，环在他脖颈的双腿不受控制地夹住了他的脑袋，几近放荡地将自己的下身往但丁嘴里送。但丁赞叹他的热情，予以更为卖力的回应，最后一记仿佛深入骨髓的舔吮后一大股爱液宛如涨潮的海水，淅淅沥沥喷洒了他整脸。但丁拔出舌头抹了抹嘴角，雌穴像是挽留般痴缠地被带出几缕丝线，花唇外翻，周围泛着淫糜的水光。

“你是最棒的，维吉。”他安抚地凑上去摩挲维吉尔高潮过后失神的面颊，对方哼哼唧唧发出浓重的鼻音，好不容易聚焦的瞳孔凝固在他脸上。

“说得好像你还有别的选择。”餍足的魔王冷笑一声，狼狈与落魄的神色尽数褪去，“最？比赛里还有其他候选者吗？”

但丁哑然失笑，抢在那张薄情的嘴吐露更多伤人的话前吻上去，交换了一个腻歪的湿吻。

“也尝尝你自己的味道。”他说。

“难吃。”维吉尔皱起眉头，“真不知道你怎么会有这种变态的嗜好。”

但丁哈了一声，“你不会以为这样就结束了吧？”他指指裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊硬的要爆炸的老二，“这里的问题呢？我亲爱的哥哥总不至于自顾自爽了而把他可怜的小弟弟晾在一旁吧？”

维吉尔低沉的笑声犹如大提琴的余音，撩拨他的心弦，轻轻吹动摇曳的烛火。

“看你的本事。”他说。傲慢得一如既往。

“那么告诉我，维吉。”但丁捉住他的腰，封死了兄长逃跑的后路，直视他的眼睛逼着他说出心中所想，“更喜欢我插前面，还是后面？”硕大饱满的龟头抵上花唇外沿，恶趣味地将淫液顶进去一些，再充当湿润的画笔于会阴间来回滑动，连带着把腺液一并涂抹在紧闭的后穴。

游刃有余的面具很快破碎了，象征羞耻的红云再度侵袭年长者的躯体。

“你在拿我取乐？”他恨恨地说，“再废话一句就滚下去！”

“所以到底是前还是后？”

“前面！”他几乎是吼出内心深处的答案，随即自暴自弃地仰面向后躺去，任凭泥土和青草的芬芳染上凌乱的发间。

“真遗憾阎魔不在这儿，” 但丁遗憾地摇摇头，上扬的嘴角却暴露了主人的真实情绪。得到满意答复后他不容拒绝地分开维吉尔大张的膝盖，腰部猛然发力，打桩似的将老二送进水流个不停的雌穴，“不然你后面的洞也不至于被我冷落了。”

肉体的拍打声于静谧的山野间渐起，间或伴随断断续续的低吟和粗重的喘息。

但丁弓着腰，上身雕塑般的肌肉线条呈现极佳爆发力，他伏低身子紧贴着兄长微凉的胸膛，胸口毛绒绒的毛发随着他挺动的节奏一下又一下刮蹭在对方挺立的乳首上。维吉尔紧搂着他的脖子，溺水的行人抓住救命的浮木，除了发出母兽一样的呻吟外再也无法说出一句挖苦的话，身前的性器挤在两具紧密相连的肉体中间无助地吐着精，备受蹂躏的花唇被但丁阴囊的撞击打成烂熟的红色。

那件垫在他身下的大衣早已被分不清是谁的体液晕染成深色，承受着不该承受之重，过大的动作幅度将其揉成一团破布。

被擦过子宫口的瞬间维吉尔又一次迎来了绝顶。他潮吹了太多回，这次尤为强烈，欢欣吹出的爱液甚至让但丁怀疑自己把他干到失禁——不是没有过，非常令人印象深刻。换作以往的这个时候，双方早已被情欲之火烧遍全身，争先恐后地开启魔人化只为率先获得最终的主导权。

然而今日但丁只想拥着他的半身，以人类之躯与他共赴巫山。

“你是我的，我的..只能是我的。”但丁用上要把维吉尔揉进血肉的力度掐着他纤细的腰，在苍白的皮肤上留下形容可怖的指痕。

都说欢好时人总爱说些疯话，但那实属真情流露，没人控制得了这个。他不指望维吉尔能做出什么回应，眼神湿漉漉动容地说“我也爱你”无异于天方夜谭，可还是忍不住在心里阴暗地期待，期待着嘴硬的兄长能服软那么一回。

“愚蠢..”他听见维吉尔用气音这么说。

果然，这才是经典的维氏情话。

“就不能说一次爱我吗。”但丁心有不平，撕咬起他丰满的下唇，顺带转动深埋在肉穴里的阴茎，引发一阵颤栗，“我为你奉上一切，你却冷漠的像冰雪皇后。”

如果付出的同时奢求着索取，是否还可被称作无私的奉献？即使肉体沉湎于兄弟给予的无上快感之中，年长的半魔仍然保有一丝理智。他大可轻蔑地将被爱视作理所当然，把无从诉说的情愫封藏到死。

但今天，至少是现在，他不想让但丁失望。

“这样够温暖吗？”他问道，轻轻浅浅地啄吻但丁刮的光洁的下巴，雌穴突然收缩，宛如做工精细的飞机杯给予征伐它的主人一个过电的按摩。

但丁深吸一口凉气，强压下射精的欲望，故作嗔怒地掐了一把维吉尔丰腴的臀肉。

“太过火了。”他的眼里尽是笑意，“就像小鸟找到了温暖的巢穴。”

维吉尔对他失败的荤话嗤之以鼻。穴里的动作慢了下来，魔王不耐烦地用足跟敲击勇者坚实的后背。

“别偷懒。”他颐指气使地发号施令，好像方才险些被干到失语的另有其人，“太阳都快下山了。”言下之意是他们搞了整整一个下午，就算再持久也得有个度。

说完他便闭上眼，任凭身体被顶弄得仿佛风暴里颠簸的小船，将意识交给了黑暗。

不得不说，但丁的床上功夫倒是配得上他“传奇”的头衔。一个令维吉尔忍不住蜷缩起脚趾的猛烈撞击过后，他忍不住哽咽着喷出一股淫水浇灌在硕大性器的顶端，淌着精的性器摇摇晃晃，却是再也射不出什么东西了。过分强烈的快感搅得他头晕目眩，幽幽睁开眼的刹那他的瞳孔骤然缩小。

“把它赶走！”维吉尔惊慌地喊起来。

但丁错愕地顺着他的视线看过去，结果反倒忍不住，“噗嗤”笑出声。

一只小松鼠正抱着栗子，瞪着黑溜溜的眼睛立于维吉尔的头顶，歪着脑袋好奇地打量着野兽般交合的人类。

明明只是一只弱小的，随手便可捏死的草食动物。但丁的笑声被视为讥讽，维吉尔决意迁怒，气急败坏地揪着胞弟过长的额发，不安分的腿企图踹开他结实的小腹——被扣住了脚踝，张大弓弦那样拉至极限的距离。

“这样会让你更亢奋吗？”但丁的眼里闪烁着狂热的光芒，“被小动物盯着都这么大反应，要不要也让它来听听你下面被我操得有多响？”

他越说越起劲，全然沉浸在用言语挑逗兄长令他露出更多美味表情的愉悦，语气轻快得能溢出蜜。

大概知道自己的胞弟在打什么主意，维吉尔决定这份失控羞辱必须由他们共同承担。秉持着不让我好过你也别想独善其身的精神，他腾出一只手伸向下方，顺着自己的心意揉搓起肿胀的阴蒂，期间修剪圆润的指甲滑过但丁的阴囊，两人几乎同时迸发出旖旎的低喘。

那只带来不和谐小插曲的松鼠早已消失得无影无踪。双重刺激带来的快感使得紧致的雌穴更加痴缠地包裹着入侵者，濒临极限的但丁不再忍耐，连带着忘记了床笫间不成文的约定——凿子般的龟头顶进脆弱的子宫，性器膨胀到不可思议的尺寸，痛痛快快地射了他哥满满一肚子热精。

宛如久旱逢甘霖，维吉尔的眼白不受控制的上翻，连带嫣红的舌尖也一并吐了出来；随着阳具从体内意犹未尽地抽出，备受凌虐的花穴形成一个合不拢的空洞，过量的白浊如小溪般沿着他的腿根蜿蜒而下，在两腿之间汇聚成一个小水坑。

“早告诉过你..”他平复了一会儿紊乱的呼吸，面色不虞地双臂交错，捂起微鼓的小腹，“不要射在里面。”

“我的错。”但丁答得飞快，坚决不改。他的心越跳越快，全身逐渐冷却的血液又有沸腾的迹象。

“你每次都这么说。”维吉尔嗤笑道，“就这么想再多一个小鬼冒出来追着你逼问，父亲父亲你为什么这么穷？”

但丁开怀大笑。

他长臂一伸，把他的哥哥拉进怀里；后者难得没有做出抗拒的动作，反倒自觉地将脑袋靠上他的肩头。

“有什么不可以嘛。”他喃喃地说，更像是说给自己听。“你也好，再多一个孩子也好，我还是养得起的。”

平稳的呼吸声代替了维吉尔的回答。

他们滚在草地里，听着彼此的心跳，仿佛一瞬间回到了多年前伴随着蝉鸣声青草味的童年夏夜。

“看来晚饭是赶不上了。”但丁突兀地说，同时在维吉尔的额头上烙下一吻。“可惜了小伙子一番美意。”

“你还没有吃饱吗？”维吉尔反问他。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 明明每天都在泥塑5V我居然第一次写他有批（捶桌）
> 
> 送给Sophie的礼物第一弹


End file.
